


Gnarly

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: It was inevitable that one of these bike-races would go terribly wrong.





	Gnarly

It was bound to happen eventually.  
  
Jimmy was no Nerd, but he did know a thing or two about probabilities (Hattrick would be proud; if he was capable of being proud of anyone but himself, anyway). The odds that he could participate in over a dozen high-speed bike races where dirty moves and blatant cheating ran rampant in Bullworth and never come away with anything other than a few lumps or a singed shirt (Davis _really_ liked the firecrackers) were slim beyond all reasoning. When you factored in the typical obstacles and hazards usually presented with anything having to do with Bullworth, it became nigh impossible.  
  
And today, it had finally happened.  
  
Jimmy had been rounding the corner after the Vale bridge that led towards Bullworth, ready to start a second lap, when something happened. He didn’t know what; maybe he’d gotten closer to the curb than he’d meant to, maybe it was a well-placed rock that no one would admit to throwing later on, maybe aliens from frickin’ outer space had shot out one of his tires with a laser-cannon; he had no idea. All Jimmy knew was that one minute he was on the bike, the next he was on the ground.  
  
If he’d screamed, he didn’t hear it. The wind was rushing in his ears, the small group of onlookers near the entrance to the parking lot had been cheering, someone behind him (Lucky? Lefty?) had been cursing him out, all part of a general sensory overload that his brain seemed to be tuning out for sheer lack of resources to process it.  
  
The first thing it _did_ process, however, was pain.  
  
Jimmy’s leg felt like someone was holding a blowtorch to his kneecap, and maybe stomping on the shin a bit too. He moved it accidentally, on reflex, and this time he _did_ hear himself scream.  
  
Suddenly, there were people around him, classmates and competitors. Jimmy briefly wondered if he should feel vaguely touched that the other racers had decided to stop the race altogether to check on him.  
  
“Oh shit, did we kill him?!”  
  
Then he remembered that this was Bullworth, and that everyone here was a gigantic asshole who was mostly just concerned with covering their own asses.  
  
“Oh my God, is that _bone?!_ ” Jimmy almost thought about looking down to confirm whether or not that was the case, and then decided against it. He already felt sick, and if he looked down and saw a jagged white bone poking through his slacks he’d probably puke.  
  
“Jimmy, holy shit!” Petey was kneeling down beside him, looking more horrified than usual. “What happened?”  
  
A little grunt was all Jimmy could manage. If he opened his mouth, the way he felt now, it would either be to puke or to scream.  
  
“Uh, so, are we just gonna stand around here, or is someone going to call a _fucking ambulance?!_ ” Jimmy was surprised to hear Gary sounding actually kind of alarmed; oh, sure, it was veiled with his usual asshole sarcasm, but underneath it there was a note of obvious concern that Jimmy was seriously hurt.  
  
It was interesting, he considered as Gary harassed someone (maybe Peanut) into calling 911, that the kids of Bullworth were such independent lunatics, who ran around town being little hellions- and yet when confronted with something like this, all that bravado and self-assurance melted away and they became stupid kids again, panicking because somebody had gotten hurt in a way that was beyond their ken to deal with.  
  
(What a bunch of _babies._ )  
  
“Where the heck is the ambulance?”  
  
“This is Bullworth, dude, they probably thought it was a prank call.”  
  
“They can’t just _not_ come because they think it’s a prank!”  
  
“What part of _this is Bullworth_ did you not catch?”  
  
Eventually, though, every head but Jimmy’s turned at the sound of sirens approaching in the distance.  
  
“Hey, Jimmy!” Gary appeared next to Petey, frowning at Jimmy. “You’re not dead, right?”  
  
“ _Gary_ _._ ”  
  
“What? I figure I should tell them when they get here if they’re moving a body or a living person.”  
  
Petey’s eyes rolled shut.  
  
The sirens cut out when they were at their loudest and their closest, and Jimmy still wasn’t moving, so he could only listen as doors slammed and a man’s voice said, “What did you dumb-fuck kids do this time?”  
  
“It was just a race,” came Gord’s grumbled voice.  
  
“Kid, you alright?”  
  
Jimmy shut his eyes and didn’t bother trying to respond.  
  
“I’ll take that as a no. _Hey, Glenn! Get the stretcher, there’s actually someone hurt!_ ”  
  
(“I told you so.”)  
  
The paramedics tried to load Jimmy onto the stretcher as carefully as possible, but it still hurt like a mother, and it took everything he had not to do anything humiliating like scream or cry- though he did retch a couple times. The other students were silent the whole time, and in the few instances when Jimmy managed to get a good look at them, most of them looked worried.  
  
 _Huh. Maybe they’re not **all** psychopaths. _  
  
And then Gary’s voice rose from the silence:  
  
“Goodbye James! Make sure they don’t accidentally remove your kidneys or something!”  
  
Followed by Petey’s:  
  
“ _Shut up, Gary!_ ”  
  
Never mind.  
  
This place was still insane.  
  
-End


End file.
